Turtles
by Ponchygirl
Summary: 7 year old Frank Poncherello has always wanted a pet turtle. His oldest brother doesn't want Ponch to have a turtle, when Ponch finally does get his turtles something happens to them while he's gone.
1. New pets

Seven year old Frank Poncherello, sat on the floor in his bedroom counting up all the money he had gotten doing chores. If he was lucky he'd find fifty cents while doing dishes or laundry. The Poncherello's decided that if anyone found money laying out while they did their chores they could keep it. Unless it was over ten dollars. Ponch had found lots of pennies and quarters when he did the dishes today. He was saving up to buy some pet turtles.

"Frank, I still don't understand why you'd want some dumb turtles anyway," said Robert, his oldest brother.

"I love turtles, Robert. I go by the pet store everyday on my way home from school. I love to stop by and see the turtles I'm gonna get two, maybe three," Ponch said excitedly. Robert rolled his eyes and walked away.

 _Meanwhile a few days later….._

"Frank, I brought you a present," Alfred said, coming in through the door.

"What?" Ponch asked excitedly. He loved receiving gifts from his dad.

"I got you four turtles," he said.

"Really?"

"Yep, I bought you a little tank that you can put them in, and I got a few things for them too."

"I love you daddy, thank you so much," Ponch said hugging his dad.

 _Later…_

Everything for the turtles was set up in Ponch's room a few minutes later. Ponch was so excited.

"I think I'll name them," He said looking at them, and then he smiled.

"This one is Jon," he said pointing to the biggest turtle.

"And these ones will be Jennifer, Chive, and, Tito," Alfred smiled,

"I see you like your turtles," he said.

"Like them, I LOVE them!" Ponch exclaimed, then hugged his dad again. Maria came into the room and smiled,

"Francis, I know you're excited about your new pets, but you have school tomorrow. You need to go to bed now," she said.

"Ok, Mommy good night. If I go to bed now, I can wake up earlier and hang out with the turtles," Ponch said with a smile.

"Good night Francis," Maria said then kissed him on the top of the head. Alfred said good night and left the room too.


	2. Excited about Turtles

Ponch got up the next day at exactly four-thirty A.M. he wanted to hang out with his new pets. He really couldn't exactly hang out with them. But he could watch them.

"Hi guys," he said as he grabbed out the turtle food to feed them.

"Did you guys sleep well?" He asked then reached his hand into the tank to touch them he loved the feeling of their shells.

Martin, Ponch's second oldest brother, thought he heard Ponch talking to someone. Martin was awake because he couldn't sleep tonight he was excited about his speech he was gonna give at school later today. He walked to Ponch's room and saw him sitting there talking to his turtles.

"Hi Frank, could you not sleep?" Martin asked. Ponch jumped, Martin scared him.

"Sorry, I just heard you talking and thought maybe you had a friend over," Martin said.

"Oh, I was talking to my turtles," Ponch said motioning towards his turtles.

"That's nice, do they talk to you too?" Martin asked. His mind was messed up in the morning.

"I wish, but no they don't. Its fun to talk to them anyway," Ponch said. Then pulled one of them out of the tank.

"This is Chive, he's the fastest. They're all slow, but he can get from one end of the tank to the other faster than the others," he said then put Chive back, and pulled out another,

"This is Tito; he's slow and sleeps a lot." When he put Tito back he pulled out another one.

"This is Jon, he's the biggest, and he bites," Ponch said smiling as Jon tried to bite him, but couldn't. He put Jon back and pulled out the last one.

"This is Jennifer, she's the only girl, and she's my favorite. Do you wanna hold one?"

"No thanks, Frank, but thanks for showing them to me," Martin replied.

 _Meanwhile later…._

Ponch and Martin went to school. Patti and Robert had to stay home because they didn't feel well.

"Martin, can you play with me later after school? I want to play with someone while I enjoy my turtles, and Patti is sick," Ponch asked as they walked to school. The middle school and the elementary school were real close by each other. So Ponch always walked to school with his siblings. His siblings were all in middle school.

"Sure, I'll play with you and your turtles later," Martin replied. Ponch smiled and hugged his brother.

"Thanks Martin, you're the best," he said.


	3. Dead turtles? :(

Robert and Patti were feeling better around two-thirty. They sat at the table to eat their chicken noodle soup.

"I'm gonna check on Frank's turtles after lunch," Robert said.

"Ok, I'll go with you," Patti replied. She loved Ponch's turtles.

"Do you know when mom will be back?" Robert asked. Their mom had left to go to the grocery store and would be back later.

"I have no idea, but she just left so she should be gone a while why?"

"I have an idea. I'm gonna take the turtles outside," Robert said.

"Why?" Patti asked confused.

"You'll see," Robert said then got up and got the turtles and took them outside. He laid them on the driveway.

"What are you doing?" Patti asked worried about what might happen to the turtles. Robert stomped on Tito. Then pulled out his bike and ran over each turtle. He kept stomping and running over each of them until they were dead. Their shells were in pieces all over the drive way. Patti was in tears,

"Robert, Frank is gonna hate you forever," she said.

"I don't care, I'm just happy the turtles are gone."

"What do you have against turtles?" Patti asked. Robert never answered he just laughed evilly and then went back in the house.

 _Meanwhile….._

Ponch was on his way home and couldn't wait to see his turtles. Soon he got home and saw them scattered in pieces all over the driveway. His eyes got wide and filled with tears.

"Tito? Jennifer? Jon? Chive? What happened to you guys?" He asked picking up the pieces to throw it away he was devastated, he missed his turtles already. Patti came out of the house just in time to see Ponch finish cleaning up the mess.

"Oh Patti it was awful. Someone killed my turtles," Ponch said as more tears ran down his face he hugged his older sister. She didn't know what to say, she just hugged him, and soon he went into the house and straight to his room to cry.


	4. More turtles

Maria came home and Patti ran to her and wrapped her arms around her and cried.

"Patti what's wrong?" Maria asked.

"Robert killed all of Frank's turtles." Was all she could say. Maria went straight to Robert's room.

"You have no right to go into Francis' bedroom and kill his pets," she said.

"Oh mom, hi," Robert said nervously. Whenever Maria or Alfred were mad at one of the kids, that kid was afraid of their parents.

"Robert, why did you kill the turtles?"

"I don't like turtles. I think Frank should have better pets than that," Robert replied.

"Wow, is that your best excuse?"

"I'm sorry mom. As soon as they were dead I felt bad about it. He still doesn't know I did it. He just knows they were killed," Robert said.

"Well maybe you should apologize later. I'm gonna talk to him first," Maria said then left the room. She walked to Ponch's room and went in she found him laying on the bed crying. She walked over and sat down on his bed.

"Francis, are you gonna be ok?" Maria asked. Ponch turned to look at his mom. Her heart was breaking for him, his big brown eyes were red and tear stained.

"Mommy, I'm sure it was Robert that killed my turtles. He hates turtles," Ponch said.

"Oh honey its ok. Yes you're right it was Robert, but now he feels bad," Maria said.

 _Meanwhile later…._

"Frank I'm really sorry about what I did to your turtles. I promise I'll buy you more turtles."

"Really?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, I promise," Robert replied then hugged his little brother.

 _Later…_

Robert bought 5 turtles for Ponch. Ponch named them. He named them Jon, Tito, Jennifer, Chive, and Mr. Turtle. He loved his new turtles.


	5. A few years later

Twenty two year old Frank Poncherello, sat in the briefing room at the California Highway Patrol. He was a motorcycle cop.

"Hi Ponch, I brought you a present," Jon said. Ponch smiled, he had been depressed lately just thinking about life. It was really boring at the moment he had nothing exciting going on besides work. It was a depressing thought.

"Really, you got me a present?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, I figured you'd be happy with it. It's not much," Jon said he pulled out a picture.

"You got me a picture of two adorable turtles!" Ponch exclaimed.

"No, I got you two adorable turtles," Jon said. Ponch hugged his best friend/partner.

"You're the best,'' He said.

"I never knew you liked turtles that much Ponch," Jon said.

"I love turtles! I used to have some when I was a kid," Ponch said, then the memory of coming home and seeing them dead and scattered on the drive way popped in his mind. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked.

"Well, I was just thinking. The first time I ever had turtles was when I was Seven years old I was thrilled. I had four of them. I had Tito, he was slow and lazy. I had Chive he was the fastest. I had Jon he was the biggest. Then there was Jennifer she was the only girl and she was my favorite."

"You had a turtle named Jon? That's kinda funny to think about. I mean you named your turtle after your future best friend," Jon said with a smile.

"Yeah, I never thought of that. Well anyway, one day I came home from school and found my turtles dead and in pieces all over the drive way. Robert didn't like them. So while I was at school he killed them," Ponch said. He was still sad about that, but he did end up forgiving Robert later.

"Wow that sounds like it was sad to see," Jon said feeling slightly bad for what had happened to his partner when he was younger.

"It was terrible, but Robert felt bad about it later. He bought me five new turtles. I named the first four the same names I gave my first four. Then the fifth I named Mr. Turtle. They all lived for a while, but ended up dying on their own I think. I don't remember their death too much. I was in the hospital with Pneumonia when I found out that they were dead. No one ever told me if they just died or if someone killed them. I just assumed they died on their own at some point. They were older at that time anyway," Ponch said then started to get lost in thought.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your new turtles. I only got you two turtles I wasn't sure if you'd even like them," Jon said

"Well I've only seen a picture of them and I already love them," Ponch said smiling.

"Ok, I'll give them to you tonight after work. Right now they're in my truck," Jon said.


	6. A terrible dream

Ponch got the turtles from Jon and set up everything they needed for them in his apartment room.

"I love you guys," he told them.

"Did you name them yet?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, this is Alfred and this is Maria. I named them after my parents," Ponch replied with a huge smile. Jon felt really good right now, he had just made Ponch really happy.

"Well, I think I'll leave and see you tomorrow," Jon said.

"Ok, thanks so much for the turtles Jon."

"You're welcome Ponch, I'm glad they make you happy," Jon replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

 _The phone started to ring, Ponch ran over and answered it._

 _"_ _Hi this is Ponch speaking," he said._

 _"_ _Hi little brother, it's Robert I'll be in town this week and I was hoping I could stay at your place."_

 _"_ _Sure Robert, you're welcome here any time," Ponch said happily._

 _Meanwhile…._

 _Robert got to Ponch's place, and saw Ponch had two turtles._

 _"_ _Oh, turtles," He said quietly._

 _"_ _Hi Robert, do you like them?" Ponch asked noticing Robert staring at the turtles._

 _"_ _I hate them," He said._

 _The next day…._

 _Ponch walked into his apartment room and saw Robert holding Alfred. He pulled his shell apart and threw it on the ground and began stomping and stomping on Alfred. Maria was already dead on the floor. Ponch was horrified, tears started to fill his eyes._

 _"_ _Robert, Jon gave those to me," Ponch said sadly._

 _"_ _Well, they're dead, tell Jon to get you a dog or something next time," Robert said then grabbed his bags._

 _"_ _You're leaving already?"_

 _"_ _My work here is done; I only came to kill your turtles," Robert said then left._

 _Meanwhile..._

Ponch woke up in tears, he rushed over to the tank with his new turtles in it. He found them still there, and they were fine. He was relieved. That was only a dream. No one killed his turtles.

"Oh, I've never been so happy to see turtles in my whole life," he said to the two turtles that were slowly coming to the front of the tank to see what was going on outside of the tank. Ponch smiled,

"No one will ever kill you guys. I don't know why I'm so worried about that," he said then walked back to his room and laid down to sleep again.

The

End


End file.
